


Landslide

by chocolate_velvet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America:The Winter Soldier, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Brainwashing, Captivity, M/M, Mind Control, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free verse poem inspired from the bank vault scene in The Winter Soldier, when Rumlow was watching Bucky being tortured.</p><p>Rumlow was Bucky's handler. The one who kept and prep Bucky for each mission, making sure Bucky was obedient and stable. Rumlow knew there was a crack in the mind-programming and Bucky became less and less stable, as his past started to emerge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landslide

I kept him in the earth deepest belly,

where no sun could reach him and the earth subdued his cries.

I kept him restrained, vulnerable, and alone,

deprived from what were comfortable.

His body began to betray him, seeking comfort.

 

My visits were short, keeping him far from being satiated.

Everything worked so well.

He used to comply, pliantly and obediently.

I ruled over his body and mind.

 

He was mine,

always be mine since I woke him from the death.

 

Until, they met again.

From there, everything fell apart.

He became erratic, unstable, and uncontrollable.

 

He was very noisy, everybody told me. 

Hours passed as he was screaming and banging on the door-

that wouldn't answer to his brutal force. 

He was noisy, they told me.

 

So, I came down,

had him sorted out,

wiped that man from his mind.

 

Watching him rebelled,

defending what he was about to lose.

But I had him sorted out.

 

I rule over his body and mind.


End file.
